


I Choose You

by OtakuFTW



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Yaoi - Fandom, anime - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, M/M, Shingeki no Kyojin: Kuinaki Sentaku | Attack on Titan: No Regrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-01-20 05:30:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1498453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakuFTW/pseuds/OtakuFTW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean and Marco are rivaling best friends, and both find themselves caught in the plans of Team Rocket. When Team Rocket infiltrated a city Marco was in, he became horribly hurt in his attempts to protect the city by himself. Jean was the one who found him and plans to defeat Team Rocket in his rage.</p><p>Inspired by this tumblr post (which I also used for the summary. Permission was given by admin):</p><p>http://kirschtein-bodt.tumblr.com/post/82540667911/attack-on-titan-pokemon-au-where-jean-and-marco</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Battle Commences

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not the best at writing... Sorry... Hopefully I'll get better. The first chapter isn't that long, but the rest will (hopefully) be a LOT longer.

Inspired by this beautiful post:

http://kirschtein-bodt.tumblr.com/post/82540667911/attack-on-titan-pokemon-au-where-jean-and-marco

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"PONYTA! Use Ember!"  
A flaming pony lunged forward at the helpless, green caterpillar, and started to spit little sparks of fire from its mouth. The green caterpillar, known as a Caterpie, immediately fell to the floor, fainting from the fire Pokemon's attack.

"Yes! One hit K.O.! That Caterpie never saw it coming," Jean Kirschtein, the Ponyta's trainer, and my best friend, said smugly as he crossed his arms in front of him, "At this rate, I'll become the Champion before you, Bodt."

"Yeah right, Kirschtein! Everyone knows I'm a better Pokemon trainer than you," I said half jokingly as I walked up behind Jean and playfully hit him on the shoulder. Yes, he's my best friend, but he's also my rival. Only one of us can end up being the Champion.

"Oh shut up, Marco! Just wait and see, Ponyta and I are going to be the best," he replied as Ponyta walked up to him, "Alright, Ponyta, return."

Jean pulled out a red and white ball from his black backpack and brought Ponyta back into the Pokeball.

"So, how much longer until we get out of this damn forest?" Jean asked as we continued to walk through the dense forest, filled with weak, grass and bug type Pokemon. That's probably why I had been letting him battle all the wild Pokemon. He has Ponyta, whereas I have Squirtle. And we all know water is weak against grass.

Jean had gotten Ponyta for his sixteenth birthday, which was a couple of days ago, whereas I had to earn my Squirtle from Professor Oak. Jean had always been a bit spoiled, unlike myself, but that didn't matter. He was still a great person and has always been my best friend.

"Well, Pewter City is just past here... We should be there soon," I fumbled with the town map a bit, until I found where we were, "Not too long now."

"'Kay good. Ponyta is getting tired."

I've lived in Viridian City since I could remember, but Jean moved in next door when I was eleven. That's when we first became friends. Well, my mom made me become friends with him. When I was eleven, I didn't have any friends other than my mom's Ninetales, named Tails, and to be honest, I didn't want to be friends with him. In my eyes, he seemed like a douche. He was spoiled, smug, and annoying. He got every single thing he wanted (other than a Ponyta, which his parents were saving for his sixteenth birthday) and thought that because of that, he was higher than everyone else. But, he was around my age and my mom didn't want my only friend to be a yellow, fire wolf, so I was forced to play outside with him.

After a while, I began to realize that he wasn't as pretentious as I first thought him to be. He was actually quite nice to me, and accepted me even though I was a bit of a loner. After a while, we would hang out every day. It turned into a routine, actually. There was one week that I got the flu and Jean would sit in my room every day until midnight, talking to me. That week was hell, but it was also the best week of my life.

And because of everything that has happened, I think I've finally figured him out. On the outside he's always smug and thinks highly of himself, but I know that deep down, he's weak and scared but still determined to succeed, and even though he has that personality that would be annoying to most people, I stay by him. Because he has that determination that everyone wants and needs. That determination to become the best at what you do.

And that same determination is what made me fall in love with him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Do do dodo DO!~~

"Thank you for coming to the Pokemon Center! We hope to see you again soon!" Nurse Joy called out to us as we began walking out the door of the Pewter City Pokemon Center.

"Ah. Finally. Ponyta is all healthy again," Jean sighed and stretched a bit as we stepped outside, "Hey, maybe we should go see the Science Museum or something before tackling that Gym?"

"Huh? Oh... Yeah! That sounds like fun!" I nervously rubbed the back of my head a bit and Jean looked over at me confused.

"Ok. Let's go!" Jean exclaimed as he started to jog over to the museum, leaving me behind.

"Hey wait!" I waved and started to jog after him.

As we stepped into the museum, a blast of cold air shot at us, which felt nice given how hot it was outside. We both sighed a bit and started to look around the museum. To me, the museum was fascinating and I would've enjoyed it more, if Jean wasn't being such a downer. He just trailed behind me, looking at whatever I was looking at, and saying how funny the bones looked. To each his own I guess.

Right before we were about to leave to go training, Jean noticed two people (a boy and a girl) talking with a worker in the museum.

"Hey... Marco? Don't those guys look suspicious to you?" Jean asked me, nudging me in the shoulder to acknowledge the two people.

"Well... Isn't that a bit harsh, Jean?" I said as I glanced at them, but continued to walk. Before I could get too far, Jean grabbed my sleeve and pulled me towards him

"Come here! Listen!" Jean and I huddled together behind one of the displays near the duo. We weren't too close to them, but I could still make out what they were saying.

"So... Where's that Old Amber?" the girl with the pink hair asked the man as she leaned on the counter the man was standing behind. A little Meowth next to her and her friend.

"Why do you want to know?" the man replied as he neated up some papers on the counter and attached them to the clipboard he was holding.

"So we can revive Aerodactyl obviously," the blue haired boy said as he too leaned against the counter.

"Aerodactyl?" Jean mumbled to himself as he stared intently at the three people at the counter. I realized then that I had been staring at Jean this entire time. I just loved how he looked whenever he was just so focused on something... But now I really need to listen to the conversation. I turned back around and faced the two teenagers and watched.

The pink haired girl elbowed her friend in the side, "James!" She said to the boy, who now had a name.

"Sorry!"

"Hey... Marco? Have you heard of Aerodactyl?" Jean whispered to me without taking his eyes off the strange kids.

"Yeah... I think they taught us about it in school... Isn't it that prehistoric Pokemon that would attack the enemy's throat?" I replied, searching through my mind for the history lesson.

"So... They're planning on reviving it?" Jean chuckled a bit before continuing, "That's stupid! It's not possible to revive a Pokemon that's been dead for years."

"Well, they do seem a bit crazy," I smiled and leaned over towards Jean a bit more, "But they do seem to be determined... Maybe we should do something? Try to stop them?"

"I dunno... They seem kinda strong," as he said that, you could almost see the confidence drain from his face.

"Yeah, but it'll help us train," I replied. I didn't know what it was, but I didn't have a good feeling about these people and wanted to make sure they wouldn't get their hands on that Aerodactyl. Even if it is a bit absurd to think you can revive an extinct Pokemon.

"Alright I guess so," Jean looked at me and after a second, he smiled. Not a cute, happy smile, but a devious smile that made me terrified of what was coming next. "But you're going first!"

He jumped up and pushed me towards James and the others, causing them to look back at me.

"H-hey! You!" I tried to act tough, but it didn't work too well. James and the girl just looked at me, confused, which I guess they ought to be, "Who are you and why do you want that Old Amber?"

The girl's lips slowly curled up into that same devious smile Jean had moments before, although it didn't look nearly as good on her, and began to laugh a bit.

"Well then... Shall we, Janes?" the girl asked, keeping that same look on her face, as she turned towards James.

He smiled, too, and said, "I think we shall."

Immediately, they got into some special stance with their backs towards me.

"Prepare for trouble!" The girl started, turning towards me.

"Make it double!" James turned towards me as well, holding a red rise in his hand.

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all peoples within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!" Oh. So that's her name.

"James!"

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!" Just after James said that, the little Meowth jumped up in front of them.

"Meeeoowth! That's right!" It said with its arms out dramatically. I would've gotten out my own Pokemon and fought immediately, but THE MEOWTH SPOKE!

"Did your Meowth just TALK?!" I yelled as I ran up to it and started poking it. I knew I shouldn't of done that, but that was WAY too fucking cool.

"Yeah, an' I can do a lot more den talk, too," the Meowth said as he swatted at my face with his claws. Luckily, I dodged and stepped back a bit.

"Well, I can't just let you guys take the Old Amber like that," I said, beginning to regain my confidence. I reached towards the back of my belt and began to take out my Pokeball which held my Squirtle.

"Oh yeah? And what's a brat like you gonna do about it?" Jessie scoffed as she took out a Pokeball of her own.

"I'll challenge you to a battle!" I yelled at her as I got my Pokeball out and threw it onto the ground, "SQUIRTLE! GO!"

"Haha! Ekans!" Jessie said as she threw the red and white ball. Immediately, James pulled out his own Pokeball and threw it.

"Koffing!" he yelled.

And then the battle commenced.


	2. Slow Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean and Marco argue about the first Gym.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to write this! I've been really busy, but school is out now so I'll hopefully update semi-regularly!

"I'll challenge you to a battle!" I yelled at her as I got my Pokeball out and threw it onto the ground, "SQUIRTLE! GO!"

"Haha! Ekans!" Jessie said as she threw the red and white ball. Immediately, James pulled out his own Pokeball and threw it.

"Koffing!" he yelled.

And then the battle commenced.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jean's POV

I watched as Marco began the battle with Team Rocket. I guess I shouldn't of sent Marco to battle with that little experience, but in reality, I was scared of getting hurt. No. No I'm not. Why would I be scared? They're just some random kids around our age with crazy dreams like us. Yeah. That was it.

"Two at once?!" Marco muttered under his breath, the slightest bit of fear slipping through his once battle-ready expression.

"Ekans, Poison Sting!" Jessie yelled as she pointed towards the Squirtle in front of her, sending her poison type snake to spit poison, well venom, towards the Squirtle.

"Squirtle, dodge!" Marco yelled, hoping he had commanded his precious Pokemon early enough, but he didn't. His Squirtle was hit by the poison and stumbled backwards a bit.

Why aren't I helping?

"Shoot... Water gun! Hit it now, Squirtle!" The Squirtle shot a weak trickle of water out if its mouth at Ekans.

"Koffing! Tackle!" James jumped into the fight and Koffing knocked over Squirtle with his force.

I need to do something... Squirtle is gonna get really hurt...

I jumped up from the display I was hiding behind and took Ponyta's Pokeball out of my backpack.

"Ponyta! Go!" I yelled as I threw the ball into the fight. Ponyta jumped out of the ball with beams of red light following her and reared up with a neigh.

"Ember!" Ponyta stood her ground and spit drops of fire in rapid succession out of her mouth towards the two opposing Pokemon.

"Jean!?" Marco yelled, out if breath as I ran up next to him.

"No shit. Now fight!" I demanded, a bit more harsh than I meant for it to sound.

"Okay," Marco said as he smiled. His eyes glinted a bit for a second, but stayed locked on the fight.

I looked back at the trio, where their Koffing and Ekans stood, looking a bit weaker.

"Ekans! Bite Ponyta!" Jessie yelled at her snake.

"Dodge and use flamethrower, Ponyta!" Immediately, Ponyta jumped out of the way of Ekans and spit fire at it from behind, "Now do the same to the rest of them!" Ponyta shot fire towards Koffing, Jessie, James, and Meowth. James got hit by the fire first and tried to put it out by running around the museum like a madman and bumping into Jessie. Then Jessie got hit and decided to run out the door, making James and the rest follow without saying anything else.

I looked at Marco to make sure he was alright. All he did was stare at the door and smile with his mouth wide open. I loved the look on his face, it made me happy. It made me feel like I did something right for a change, instead of just annoying him like I used to.

"Jean... You saved me!" Marco said as he turned to me, that expression never leaving his face.

"No, no, not really... Okay maybe. But I couldn't just let Squirtle die like that!" I laughed and patted Marco on the shoulder.

"No, but you did! You saved Squirtle and I both! If you weren't here, I don't know what I would've done. Thank you," Marco grabbed my arm and pulled me into a huge hug, which I was not a fan of.

"Uh, Marco? This is kind of gay," I said as he continued to hug me. I stood there with my arms by my side, not breathing. Since it seemed like Marco wasn't going to let go of me until I hugged him back, I decided that's what I would do.

Marco finally pulled away and he was still smiling. That guy was always smiling. At anything, really. It's kind of funny. Like at my 16th birthday when I accidentally spilled some punch, Marco helped me clean up and was smiling. It's funny, such a small detail can make all the difference in a person. I bet that if he had a straight face on all the time, he wouldn't be half as adora-nope. No. I did NOT just think that. I was thinking about other things... Like Pokeballs. Yeah. Pokeballs. They're so red. I wonder how they wor-

"Jean? Are you even listening to me?" Marco snapped me out of trying to not think of him, and I realized that I had been staring at him the entire time and that he had been talking to me the entire time.

"What? Oh... Uh... Yeah?" I replied as I scratched the back of my head. What was he talking about? I can't remember...

"Uh huh... So what was I talking about then?"

Shit.

"Uh... You were talking about... Um... Like-"

"I was talking about the Gym Leader we are about to take on. I wanted us to make a strategy for each of us, since we have different types of Pokemon and we can't go in together. So I was thinking that you could go in first since you're stronger than I am, and when you win tell me how hard it was," Marco said as he stared at me like he was asking permission.

"Sure, I'll go first. He can't be that tough, right?" I asked with my hands in the pocket of the black sweatshirt I was wearing and began to walk outside with Marco following behind me. I had gotten it for my sixteenth birthday from Marco, and I wear it basically all the time.

"Right. He's probably pretty weak, since this is the first Gym. Oh yeah, his name is Brock, by the way. And he's a rock and ground type Gym Leader, " he looked forward again and continued to walk next to me towards the Gym.

"Well then shouldn't you go first? You have the water type."

"Yeah, but you are stronger."

"I can't be stronger than him if he uses ground and rock."

"But I know I'm not stronger than him since Squirtle is such a low level."

Our conversation went on like that, more or less, until we stepped into the Gym without thinking. As we walked inside, a cool breeze swept by us from opening the door and made us both shiver. As we stepped in, an older looking man with a mustache greeted us, holding a lemonade in his hand.

"Oh! Trainers! Well then, this is quite a momentous occasion if I do say so myself! I'm so so so glad you two are here, but only one of you are able to move on," the man said to us as he looked back and forth between Marco and I. I looked over at my freckled friend and realized that he was looking right back at me, with a look of concern on his face. We didn't decide who was going first.

"So... Which one of you are going first?" the man asked us, not leaving his spot as Marco stepped up in front of the him.

"I'll go," Marco said, his voice shaking a bit. He was so big and tall and strong looking, you could've never guessed that he was scared of battling his first Gym Leader, but then again, he wasn't smiling. You would've thought that he would be happy to battle his first Gym, but he seemed utterly terrified to me.

"Oh! Great! Great. Well then...?"

"Marco. Marco Bodt," Marco replied.

"Well then, Marco! We are glad to have you battle this Gym. This lemonade is for you and your Pokemon, just in case it weakens and needs something to rejuvena-"

"I'll go first. You don't have to, Marco," I said as I stepped up next to my friend and stared at the ground to the right of me.

"Really, Jean?" he sounded so happy, I could hear the smile on his face. But  
if I look at him, I'll just melt into a puddle. His smiles are the best I've ever seen! And the cutest. No. No. No. I did not just think that.

"Yeah, Marco. I don't want you to have to go first against your will."

"Thank you so much!" Marco lunged towards me and pulled me into another hug. This time, I did look at him, and his smile was amazing.

"No... Problem. Can't... Breath," I exaggerated as I pushed out of the hug. Marco giggled a bit at me and stepped backwards towards the door.

"Oh! Well then... Jean? Is it? We are glad to have you battle this Gym. This lemonade is for you and your Pokemon, just in case-"

"Yeah, yeah, just give me the damn lemonade, old man."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually writing this on Wattpad without publishing it, but I may also put it on Wattpad. That way I could make a book cover for it (and it looks WAY better on Wattpad. Ao3 makes it look shorter than it is... I take a long time to write a thousand words, haha). Another thought: should I make two versions? One in Jean's POV and one in Marco's? I like how Like a Drum is like that. Anyways, thanks for reading this!

**Author's Note:**

> So there was the first chapter with a bit of a cliffhanger! Oh and I just HAD to put in the Team Rocket motto obviously xD


End file.
